Love is Blind
by Ozuchi-Kozuchi
Summary: Royai fic told from Roy's POV. Set after Promise Day battle, Roy and Riza are at a sort of awkward point in their relationship. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **For all you Royai fans out there. I simply adore this pairing in all their dysfunctional-ness! I plan for this to be a two piece…piece? I don't think it can be called a one-shot if there's two parts. -_-' Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any of its many forms.

I kept reliving that moment. Over and over, I watched the blade being dragged over her throat. Blood welling up as it passed over. I saw her fall, saw her dragged to the circle, leaving a trail of blood.

It had been my fault. I was the reason they had harmed her, so that I would open that cursed gate. I had watched, helpless, as they nearly killed her. If not for the child from Xing, she'd be gone.

The Promised Day had passed. Amestris had managed to survive. We'd lost so many of our comrades, in both Father's attack and the battle with Central forces. Our allies from Xing had remained to help with the reconstruction of the government.

The government was virtually non-existent at this point. From what Havoc had told me, as I lay in the hospital recuperating, I was a top candidate for Führer.

But would I make it as Führer? What could I really do, especially now. I couldn't save anyone. Not Huges or Havoc…I couldn't save Riza. How was I to lead a country? I'd lost my sight in the battle. Can a blind man see what a country truly needs?

I had realized as I'd watched Riza bleed out on the cold stone floor, again and again replaying in my mind, that I was weak.

I always let emotion get the better of me. Fullmetal and Riza had saved me from myself when we fought against Envy -the little bastard-! Riza had kept strong and refused to let me save her and place our world at risk. Again she helped me when I needed to fight, by becoming my eyes for the last battle. She'd always been my foundation, the one I depended on. It was due to her that I had my Alchemy. Time and time again she had saved me with her quick thinking and sharp eyes.

The woman I would die for, kill for, and love till I died. Riza…My Riza. My Lieutenant, comrade, voice of reason, and friend. The woman who had left after that last battle and in three weeks had yet to see me or contact me in any way.

She could at least call for God's sake! I knew damn well she could find a phone. She was the head of the reconstruction! Havoc talked to her constantly. Apparently she was doing a wonderful job with her _amazing _ideas. Yeah, my ideas. Well, at least she hadn't betrayed me. That would have broken me into a couple thousand little pieces and we all know the mess it is to clean that up.

"Roy…Roy!" Havoc's voice broke through the veil of self-pity and all-around worry. It was back to business. "You need to sign these." He placed a large stack of papers on the already table by my bed. I was terrified to see what my desk looked like. Oh, wait….

I sighed dramatically. "I would sign them if you would stop leaving every two minutes. It's not as if I can just magically sign the exact place I need to." I tapped my temple for emphasis. "Unless you'd like your hard work ruined…" I grabbed a document and posed a pen over it, as if I really meant to attempt it. The paper was snatched from my hands so fast I'm surprised it didn't ignite.

"Damn Havoc! I was joking!" I snapped, nursing the massive paper cut on my palm.

"Jeez, I wouldn't have thought it possible," he snarled sarcastically. "After all, you've been acting like an angry bear just 'cause Riza hasn't been by~!" He cut himself off.

I stiffened. "R-Roy! I didn't mean it! It…it just slipped out and I…" he was babbling now.

"Let's just get this signed." My voice sounded cold and distant even to me. The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

Eventually Havoc broke the stony silence. "Finally, the last one."

I let out a sigh of relief. "What's this one about?" I was amazed by all the stuff I'd signed today, from policies to memorials, every thing needed to be signed off on.

"Rebuilding on the central offices," he grunted. I signed where Havoc told me. "Hey, you got that one straight! You'll be back to sleepless nights of paperwork in no time!" His sarcastic, slightly chipper attitude was annoying.

"You do realize that most of those nights I was held at gunpoint to sign those papers?"

Yeah," he laughed, "But you've always had a sweet spot for the Lieutenant." He nudged me and I could envision the sly grin on his face.

"I'm out of here next week Havoc. Would you like to help me practice fighting? You can hold the target." I gave what I hope was my most maniacal grin.

He flinched. Score: Havoc-1, Roy-2. I get an extra point because I'm the boss and I can.

He gave a small laugh. "I'll pass, thanks." I heard the squeak of his wheelchair backing out. This only reminded me of my failure to save people…I really hoped I wasn't developing a complex. "See ya Roy." He paused in what I estimated to be the doorway. "She'll come Roy, give her time."

I hoped he was right for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Happy Royai day! Please enjoy the second half to the two-shot (thanks Kuraun Kuraun, for telling me the term and her BETA-ing). Reviews would be really awesome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

O-o

I'd been having a nightmare about Riza's death mixed with Huges death and Havoc loosing his legs (I know, I need help), when I was awoken my a loud thump. I laid still, trying to pinpoint the sound.

"Son of a-!" a voice -distinctly female- hissed. I wondered briefly if it was one of the nurses coming to check on me before the woman sat down on my bed

"Havoc was right, this place is a mess…" she muttered. Riza? About a thousand thoughts raced through my mind, mainly "Why are you here" and "I'm going to _fry_ that idiot Havoc!". She let out a sigh and took my hand between hers. It was warm and comforting in a way.

"You really are an idiot." she gave a small laugh. A Riza laugh. "Havoc told me you're mad at me for not calling. Did you ever think to call?" Oh crap. Was she mad at me? A mad Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was enough to destroy _armies_, let alone myself. "Havoc's a hopeless romantic if you ask me. He told me you've been worrying about me. Sorry about that…" her voice choked. "I'm so sorry about your eyes Roy." She brought my hand up to her face. I could feel the tears running down her cheeks. "You'll miss out on your mini-skirt plan being put into action."

"Riza, don't cry!" I sat upright. I couldn't stand her crying. Especially over me. She made me cry. Granted, that was usually due to her shooting me but still…

I could feel her start to shake. Did I make her cry more? "You…were awake…THIS WHOLE TIME!" she roared, her voice cracking. I nodded, a great sense of foreboding coming over me. "You bastard." she was no longer yelling. She now had that dangerous, "run for your life you freaking idiot" voice. I heard the click of her ever present gun.

"Now Lieutenant, be reasonable!"

"You bastard. You evil, sneaky, rude, _perverted_-!"

"Riza, please-!"

"Please what? You are the most insensitive idiot I have ever met. Here I am, saying how much I care about you and you only seem to hear "mini-skirts"!" I'd never heard her this upset. Angry, I could handle, but upset? Not so much. She turned away with a huff.

"That's what you're mad about? I got up because I didn't want you to cry." I hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. "You don't need to worry about my problems. You seem to have enough on your plate with out my issues added to it."

She was quiet for a few seconds. "Sorry to bother you so early in the morning. I'll be leaving now." She stood up and turned to face me. "And for your information, your problem always have and always will be mine as well. We're partners Roy."

"Wait." I made a grab for her hand and (thankfully) caught it. "Don't go." I gently pulled her over and kissed her. She gave a muffled squeak of surprise. I deepened the kiss, twining my fingers with hers. So far, this was going better than previously thought. I'd been fully prepared to get shot.

O-o

It was roughly 7:00am at this point. Unbeknownst to Roy and Riza, an audience, summoned by Havoc, had accumulated outside the door. Ed, Havoc, Al -supported by Ling and Ran-Fan- and Mei had gathered and watched the soap opera unfold. They now had vast amounts of information to blackmail and tease the couple with. Most of it would be directed at Roy, as Ed was planning to take much needed revenge.

When Roy had kissed Riza, the group had stood there, stunned for a moment. Then Ed leaped into the air with a cry of "I win the pot!" in reference to the running bet on Roy's love-life.

Havoc and Ling both grumbled something about $20 going out the window.

A sudden bang echoed through the hall. There was silence at the sight of Ed cowering against the wall. Above his head was a still smoking bullet hole.

"I suggest you be quiet Fullmetal. This is a hospital after all." Riza's moderately scary voice carried out the door. Roy sat there looking somewhat shocked until he heard it was Ed. Then he just grinned.

Ling doubled over in laughter, causing Al to be tipped to one side. Not that he really cared. Laughter shook his frail frame. Ed was slowly turning red. "Hey, Al now wait a-Ling, knock it off…" The last straw was when Mei's panda started laughing.

O-o

**A/N: **OML! I cannot believe that Fullmetal Alchemist is finally over! Such a wonderful series! I'm sorry that the story is a little off on the plot now. I read the chapter after writing the first half of this story, so I tried to make up a bit with having Al in his real body…anyway I hope you all liked this, and Happy Royai Day! Please review!


End file.
